thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Wizard's Castle
"[ In[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8GZwLtU5is&feature=youtu.be the Wizard's Castle] ]'" is the fifth episode of ''The Knight Shift. It is the third trailer episode, and the fifth video in the series overall. It provides a preview of "[Madness|[3 Madness]]". Synopsis In this trailer episode, Knight explores a new part of the House and has an encounter with a strange figure. Summary The episode opens from Knight's perspective in the upstairs hallway of the House. Knight is standing in front of one of the doors; he shakily extends a hand and grabs the doorknob. As he steps through the door, there are a series of metallic banging noises. Knight emerges from a door at the end of the hallway; as he stares down the hall, one of the doors near the end open on its own, followed by the door directly across from it. Knight starts shaking and breathing heavily as the sounds continue, becoming more rhythmic. As Knight moves down the hall, the lights start to flicker on and off, finally going out completely, leaving Knight in darkness as the banging becomes a steady drumbeat. We cut to Knight standing in the hallway before a pair of open double doors. As Knight shakily stares at them, the lights once again flicker on and off, and a second set of double doors swings open, emitting more light. The lights flicker out, and Knight whirls around; as he stares into the darkness, we see some sort of white object approaching him up the hallway. Knight whispers, "What?" as we hear the sound of a footfall and the picture cuts to black. The picture returns to Knight, standing in a beam of light from one of the open hallway doors; a whining feedback noise begins as a pixilated figure slowly approaches Knight. Knight blinks heavily; before the screen wipes to black, we see that the figure is dressed in a black suit and white shirt, and wearing a white paper mask (the "white object" seen in the blackened hall earlier). A wall of mirrored, upside-down text flickers onto the screen, and music joins the drumbeat as the text appears: '''[ Night Three ] After a moment, the screen goes black; several seconds later, flickering text white title card appears, announcing the title of the upcoming episode: [ Madness ] Continuity * This video was filmed shortly after the events of "[Plague|[2 Plague]]". * This trailer features the first onscreen appearance of Deebo, both in the series and in the franchise as a whole. * The episode's title continues the series' ongoing "dark fairytale" motif. In this case, The Knight (i.e. Ellpagg) is in the "castle" (the Infinity Hallway, through which the Hethe travel) where he encounters the "Wizard" (De'ebo, one of the beings that manipulates Existence). Appearances Individuals * The Knight * Deebo Species * Arkn * Hethe Locations * The Infernous ** Infinity Hallway Notes and Trivia Pop Culture References * The music that plays during the episode appears to be an instrumental version of "The Package" by A Perfect Circle. Other, Misc. * On the Arknthology Act I playlist, this episode is listed between "2 Plague" and "[Madness|[3 Madness]]". Category:The Knight Shift episodes